Hermione Granger Gothic Challenge
by Ravin' Raven
Summary: A response to the Hermione Granger Gothic Challenge. Hermione Granger has been rejected by everyone around her, and in response she has retreated into herself. CANCELLED
1. The Hogwarts Express

The Hermione Gothic Challenge

Chapter One

Hermione scowled at the bustling station, her dark lined eyes throwing not only daggers, but ninja stars and jack knives as well. She didn't want to be here, hell she didn't even HAVE to be here. But her damned pride wouldn't let her back down. Those bastards had pushed it for the last time and they were going to get a healthy ration of Gryffindor fury. Scratch that, they were going to get a ration of Hermione Granger fury. She was a Gryffindor anymore; she would no longer be affiliated with those assholes.

"Think they're so high and mighty," she grumbled "no better than those Slytherin scum." She hoisted her trunk off the trolley and threw it as hard as she could up and into the luggage car. Hermione heard an aggravated yelp as a familiar red heard peered around the corner.

"Blimey, Hermione! What happened to you?" Hermione growled low in her throat. Typical, arrogant Gryffindor ass.

"You happened to me asswipe! You and your idiot friend! Call me a worthless piece of trash will you!" She whipped out her wand and pointed it at his face, fuming. "After all I did for you, after all these years, you're willing to toss me to the wayside!" She levitated Ron up and out of the car, then flicked her wrist and threw him to the side, smacking him against the brick wall. There were several scattered cheers, mostly from the Slytherin group, but Hermione grinned wickedly all the same.

She turned and sauntered into the train, taking an empty compartment for herself and locking the door. Throwing her bag and setting her guitar case into the opposite seat, she gazed out the window, or rather; she gazed at her own reflection in the window. Her hair was dyed black and very straight, her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and there was a semicircle piercing through her eyebrow, topped with a black star on either end. There was another piercing through her lower lip, directly down the middle. She wore baggy black denim pant with strap wrapped around the back, as well as multiple chains on her hip. Her top was a snug fitting My Chemical Romance T-Shirt, underneath a Nightmare Before Christmas track jacket. She wore several different necklaces, including a skull and crossbones guitar pick, Jack Skellington and a spiked dog collar complete with a tag that read "Hermione Granger, Bitch and Proud."

At first, when Harry and Ron had rejected her, she had been depressed, crying and moping, then she met Kelly, who taught her that there was nothing wrong with her, but with them. If they weren't such idiots, they would have noticed what a cool person she was. Kelly was the one who had urged her to try new things, to loosen up. Hermione was still slightly conservative for the scene she now considered part of: she never drank or did drugs. But she had gotten a tattoo the day she turned sixteen, a pair of enormous butterfly wings on her back as well as a black serpent wrapped around her upper thigh, although no one had seen that one yet. Although Kelly had learned of Hermione's abilities in witchcraft, she had still remained her friend and they owled each other back and forth constantly. She was a better friend in those two months than Ron and Harry had been over five years.

Hermione lifted her guitar from its case, stroking its smooth curves lovingly. It was a Candy Apple Red Fender Stratocaster that she loved more than almost anything, except maybe Kelly. Her parents had long fallen off the list when they started fighting over Hermione, then blaming it on her.

"It's your fault we're fighting, are you happy now!" That was their favorite line. Hermione started to strum the guitar, picking up in the middle of My Chemical Romance's "Helena." Suddenly a bang on the door caused her to play a bad chord and she cursed.

"What the hell do you want!" A voice drifted through the other side of the door.

"I need somewhere to sit, now open the door!" Hermione raised her pierced eyebrow, that voice was familiar. She flicked her wand and the door clicked open,

"Enter." The door slid open to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy, who, Hermione had to admit, was looking supremely sexy this morning. "May I help you?"

"I need somewhere to sit. All the other cars are taken." Hermione glanced at him, he was smirking in a confident, I-know-you'll-say-yes-because-I-am-a-sex-god way that turned Hermione completely off. She smiled sweetly.

"Sod off." Draco's face contorted in anger.

"You do you think you are bitch?" Hermione bared her teeth.

"I'm Hermione Granger; you prick, so go away and screw Pansy and get Chlamydia, just leave me alone." With another flick of her wand, Draco flew out the door, which was then locked behind him. Hermione then decided that attempting to play her guitar was futile and tucked it lovingly back into its case. She then laid out her coat; black leather lined with red and black faux fur, and stretched out on the seat for a nap.

When Hermione awoke, it was dark and the school was less than an hour away. Hermione threw on the school cloak, and loosely tied the red and gold striped tie around her neck. There, she thought, she was ready. Fishing through her bag, she pulled out a bag of chips and a soda and leaned back for a snack.

When they reached the school, Hermione had finished off the bag of chips and the soda. Gathering up her guitar and bag, she unlocked the door and headed for the horseless carriages.

She stepped into the nearest empty carriage and again placed her things on the opposite seat. This time, whenever someone came to the door, all she had to do was glare, and they would scamper off. Once they entered the school grounds Hermione hoisted her things over her shoulders and headed towards the Gryffindor dormitories, not bothering to go the Great Hall. The Sorting was the same every year: sit, listen to advice that no one will follow, learn the same rules over again, eat, and leave. Hermione began to prepare herself for a really long year.


	2. Free Concert!

Hermione Granger Gothic Challenge

AN: Sorry that it's taken so long to update, but I've been swamped!

Chapter Two

Hermione Granger approached the Gryffindor portrait hole and leaned against the wall to the entrance, then slid down the wall to sit on the floor. The Fat Lady was absent from her frame and Hermione was glad that the talkative painting was gone. She pulled on her headphones, cursing when she realized that it wouldn't work. She would have to work on that. She pulled out her guitar and began playing "What They Do to Guys like Us in Prison" by My Chemical Romance, belting out the lyrics and eventually standing to play more comfortably.

But nobody cares if you're losing yourself

Am I losing myself?

Well, I miss my mom

Will they give me the chair

Or lethal injection, or swing from a rope if you dare

Ah, nobody knows all the trouble I've seen

She was still playing when the rest of Gryffindor reached to top of the stairs, she had begun to sweat and her makeup was running slightly. It seemed that her heaving breath was the only sound in the hall. All eyes were directed at her, and no one moved until the sound of applause reached her ears. It was Slytherin House, congratulating her. For what Hermione wasn't sure, but the whole of Gryffindor House bristled.

"Beautiful, Granger! Didn't know you had it in you!" It looked like the lions were preparing to pounce while the serpents seemed to be egging them on in their cheers. Put silence feel when a tall black shadow fell on the no-man's land between the two Houses. It was Severus Snape, tall and imposing, his arms crossed and his pale face twisted into a scowl.

"What-"his voice was the same as it always was; low, but silencing and menacing. "-is going on here?" It was Draco who spoke first.

"We were just enjoying a musical performance by Granger, sir." Severus glanced at Hermione, and it seemed to her that surprise flickered through his, although his face remained immobile.

"Indeed. May I ask, Miss Granger, why you were absent at the Sorting Ceremony?" Hermione glared back, her smudged eyes glaring almost as fiercely as Snape's.

"I didn't want to come. I've seen it before and it never changes." Snape nodded.

"I see. You will attend detention with me for a week, starting tomorrow at seven o'clock. Do not be late." His sneer indicated that he wouldn't hesitate to report her to detention with Filch if she was. Hermione exchanged her glare for a blank stare.

"I wouldn't dream of it…._sir_." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, and she awaited the blow of another week of detention, but it never came. Snape merely nodded and turned back to the two Houses.

"Report to your dormitories, immediately." The student quickly filed away, doing their best to avoid drawing the fierce glare to themselves. Soon Hermione was the only one left in the hall, save Professor Snape. She let the weight of her guitar rest on its strap and crossed her arms over her chest. She refused to back down; Snape would not scare her ever again.

"When did you learn to play Miss Granger? I find it surprising that you managed to tear yourself away from studying long enough to play a chord." His tone was oddly level, and Hermione wondered if he was actually curious, or just messing with her head.

"I picked it up over the summer." Snape lifted a dark eyebrow.

"But just how well did you pick it up, I wonder? Many a Slytherin has 'picked up' an instrument over the summer and insisted of practicing in the common room at the pain of others." Hermione raised an eyebrow in an unconscious mimic of his actions. Was this a challenge?

"Well enough. I was a member of a band back home." She said this with a little toss of her head, a proud, slightly arrogant movement. Severus nodded.

"Then you would not mind an assessment of your skills?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Just bring your instrument to detention tomorrow, Miss Granger." And he turned on his and swooped away, leaving Hermione slightly stunned. Shaking off the odd effect of his exit and the smell of sandalwood, she stalked into the Gryffindor common room and was greeted by silence. As she walked to the girl's dorms, she was tempted to hiss at them, but resisted. She set her stuff on her bed, and then left again, this time for Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid I don't understand your request." Dumbledore's eyes were not twinkling, and his hands were set on his desk, tapping in a nervous gesture.

"I want to change Houses, sir. I can not continue to be in Gryffindor House. Gryffindor loyalty only goes so far. They will not let me live as I want to, they have kicked me out and to be in their territory would be worse than being with the Slytherins." Hermione had trouble finding the hard to understand bit of this favor. She had helped save the wizarding world several times; she deserved a favor or ten from many people.

"Alright, if this is what you truly want." Dumbledore rose from his chair and as he headed toward the shelf where the Sorting Hat rested, he seemed older than he ever had to Hermione. He plucked the Hat off the shelf and set it gently on her head.

"Ah, you again. Changed your mind have you? I told you Slytherin would have been best years ago! Too much ambition and cunning to waste in Gryffindor house! And your powerful anger would only be bottled in Gryffindor. Slytherin will teach you to channel it and get your revenge that you crave so strongly. _SLYTHERIN!_" Dumbledore sighed and put the Hat back.

"I will have the house elves move your things to your new dormitories. Severus will show you to the Slytherin dormitories." He threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and called for Severus, who appeared quite promptly.

"You called, Headmaster?" Dumbledore nodded and waved a hand at Hermione.

"Miss Granger has been relocated to Slytherin house, you are to show her to the dormitory and give her the password." Snape hesitated, then at the defeated look on Dumbledore's face nodded.

"Of course, sir. This way Miss Granger." Hermione rose from the chair and followed Snape down the winding stairs and many corridors before they reached the dungeons. As they approached the portrait of a man with a great serpent across his shoulders, Snape stopped and asked,

"Why have you made this decision so suddenly Miss Granger?" Hermione shot him a glare out of the corner of her eye.

"Personal reasons, sir." Snape nodded.

"Of course. _Praise the first_. (This apparently, was the password) Welcome to Slytherin House Miss Granger. Good night." Hermione turned to face him, but he was gone. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath of the cold air and stepped through the portrait hole.


	3. A New Sort of Testing

Hermione Granger Gothic Challenge

AN: SOLs are finally over! No more tests for another two weeks! (Then it's the finals…) Anyway! Here's the next chapter!

P.S: Morgan Dumouriez, your review was completely uncalled for. I can accept that you didn't like my story, but just "This fucking sucks" doesn't really help me write better, it just annoys me. Please refrain from ever reviewing like that again.

Chapter Three

She was greeted by a stony silence. All motion ceased, even the Exploding Snap card seemed to stop in mid snap. Every face was turned towards her, and none of them were too friendly. They whole common room was full of vipers poised to strike. Well, she was the king cobra, and nothing was going to take her down.

"Where's the girl's dormitory?" No one answered, but Draco stood.

"What are you doing here, mudblood? You're stinking the place up." Hermione shot a glare at him, followed by a none too pleasant Bat-Bogey curse. The rest of Slytherin House didn't move as Draco struggled to fight off the creatures on his face. She hefted up her bags and headed for the back of the common room, cutting straight through the common area. This apparently was not the right thing to do-not that Hermione cared- and she was quickly surrounded by many of the more burly members of Slytherin House.

"We'll ask you again. What are you doing here?" Hermione sniggered at the state of Draco's face. "Well?" Hermione stopped laughing.

"I was transferred here. I asked to be taken out of Gryffindor House." A look of surprise crossed his face.

"Know why would you, Ms. Know-It-All-Gryffindor-Princess, want to leave your lion guarded castle?" Hermione tensed.

"Personal reasons." The common room itself seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and relaxed towards her.

"Then you are welcome here. You obviously have the Slytherin attitude down pat." Hermione was confused, but did her best not to show it.

"What happened to all of you hating me?" Draco made a dismissive noise.

"Your Slytherin now. You wouldn't have been put here if it didn't seem the best place for you. You're one of us now." She raised an eyebrow.

"What about the whole 'Mudblood' pile of garbage you normally spew?" Draco almost laughed.

"It doesn't matter once you're in Slytherin House. Slytherins stick with their own and you're a Slytherin. Tom Riddle, as everyone knows, was only half-blood and look what happened to him." He halted the conversation. " Blaise (who was indeed a girl, Hermione hadn't been sure) show Hermione to the common room and get her settled. Quickly now, she has detention in an hour and a half." Blaise nodded and gestured to Hermione, who followed her up the winding staircase to the dorm.

"Here's your bed, and the bathroom is the door to the right of the main door, then a closet to the left for your cloak. Welcome to Slytherin." And with that she was gone and Hermione was left alone. She set her trunk at the end of her bed and stuffed her other small bag after arranging her books on the shelf underneath her night stand table. She hefted up her guitar case and a binder full of sheet music and headed for Snape's classroom. Better that she be early than late. Especially in regards to Snape.

"Miss Granger what are you doing here an hour early?" Hermione eased the dungeon door closed with her foot.

"I came to shag you senseless on top of your wonderfully sexy oak desk, then serve my detention." Her sarcasm was evident and she stared at him until he responded, which didn't take long.

"You are going to scrub all of the cauldrons in the classroom as well as several that I have in my lab. Understand? Then you will play something for me on your guitar, as a _test_ of your abilities. Is that clear?"

Hermione nodded and stripped off her jacket, then set to work on the nearest cauldron. As she scrubbed she watched Snape as he graded papers. Evidently, there were going to be many a red mark on this one. Suddenly, her thoughts seemed to meander off the beaten track, heading for a dark and mysterious forest.

His hair wasn't so greasy as silky, and standing over cauldrons all day most likely did very little to help him. His teeth weren't so yellow when you weren't glaring through Potion vapor. His nose…well there wasn't so much to be said for his nose…Hermione cut these thoughts off, as she could feel that they were leading to a bad place.

She moved on the next cauldron. By the time she had finished all of them, her fingers were raw from corrosive cleaning supplies as well as corrosive potion leftovers.

"I can't play Professor." She was too tired to be smarmy. Snape set down his quill and looked at her. Not stared, glared, sneered or anything else. Just looked. And it was rather creepy.

"Why ever not Miss Granger. Is it that you can't play as you seem to think and you have just come to the realization?" Hermione glared at him and lifted her spilt, red and slightly swollen fingers for him to see.

"I can't play with these. I'll get blood on the strings." Severus deftly grabbed a hand, her right, and examined it. Dropping it, he headed back into his stores and quickly returned with a small jar of a pasty, pinkish potion. He set it on his desk in front of her.

"Use this. It should heal your fingers quickly, then you shall play." Hermione dipped her fingers in the salve, feeling its almost immediate affects.

"Why are you so anxious to hear me play? You don't seem the type who would care." She didn't bother trying to be respectful.

"Five points off –"he cut himself off. "Nevermind. Because, Miss Granger. The last person who brought a guitar into my common room broke many pairs of eardrums. Your skills will be tested before you play that instrument in this school." Hermione nodded, wiping excess potion off her healed fingers. She lifted her guitar and ran her hand along its curves lovingly before throwing the strap over her shoulder.

"What do you want me to play?"

"Don't be trite, it doesn't work for you. Play something quieter and then you can work your way up from there." Hermione nodded and began playing Green Day's "Good Riddance." She stopped quickly. That song was too close to her life, but Snape was staring so she continued. When she had finished she rubbed at her eyes, pretending to yawn. She wouldn't let him see her cry.

"Now something a little louder, if you please." His tone made it very clear that she would play whether or not she pleased. She started playing My Chemical Romance, but changed her mind and played "Zombie" by the Cranberries.

Snape watched as Hermione played, her hair waving back and forth, her wonderfully full lips singing the lyrics beautifully. Her whole body seemed in tune with the music, she and the guitar seemed to be one entity. It was wonderfully sexy. Snape didn't bother to push the thought from his head. She was seventeen, it you included the time turner, and she was mature beyond her years. As she set the guitar in its case he approached her.

"You may play whenever you like, Miss Granger, so long as it is within reasonable hours." She rose, nodding. He was close enough she could smell him, like sandalwood and ginger. She found herself closing the space between them with a few short steps, rising on her toes, setting her hands on his shoulder and giving him a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. She stepped away and gathered up her things.

"Good evening. Professor."

AN: Yay! Longest chapter yet! R&R!


	4. Memory Lane aka Flashback

Hermione Granger Gothic Challenge

AN: YAY! Finally, an update! I've been uber busy this summer, so writing has been kind of hard. PS: This story will disregard all happenings in Half-Blood Prince.

Chapter Four

Hermione sat up all night, thinking about what she had just done. It was rash, it was odd, it was…it was _inconceivable_! But she had done it. And she didn't regret it one bit. There were supposedly dozens of reasons why it should have been wrong and disgusting and such, but it wasn't. Nope. Hermione Granger did not and most likely never would regret kissing Severus Snape. Feeling like she had come to a proper conclusion, Hermione rolled over and feel asleep just as the sun was breaking the horizon.

Severus Snape, on the other hand, slept quite soundly due to a Dreamless Sleep Potion and a sedative. When he awoke, the occurrences of the previous night washed over him like a cold wave. Hermione Granger had kissed him. It never happened. That was the approach he would take. Yes, that would work. The chance that Hermione Granger would not regret that action was very slim. And so Severus climbed out of bed to prepare for his day just as dawn was breaking.

Hermione could not say that she wasn't nervous about becoming a Slytherin, but she wouldn't let it show. She pulled on a black skirt and a vivid pink Blondie t-shirt, then her school cloak, the crest now showing that she was a Slytherin student. She applied eyeliner, mascara and gave herself an approving glance in the mirror. She took a deep breath and headed down the dormitory steps. Draco Malfoy was waiting for her at the bottom.

"Professor Snape said that to make things easier for everyone you would simply have all your classes with me. We're taking the same classes, so you would just have different times." Hermione smiled, Draco wasn't so bad when he wasn't being a complete git.

"Thanks." Of course, double Potions with Gryffindors was first on the list. Hermione sighed, just when she thought she had escaped them. Hermione thought back on the last day she had spent with Harry and Ron.

_"Come on, Hermione; just let me read your last paragraph, please?" Ron had once again put off his essay until the night before and had become increasingly desperate._

_"No Ron. I already told you that this was one essay that you would not read. I will, however, read over yours once you write it." Ron put on his best puppy face._

_"Please, Hermione?" _

_"No." Harry decided to look up from his own essay and insert his own two cents._

_"Oh, just let him read it Hermione." Hermione shot a glance at him._

_"Just because you got yourself a tutor doesn't mean that you get to back up Ron. It means that you get to do the work by yourself. Ron, however, does not have one and shall cope all the same. I will read it after you write it, and you will not read mine at all." Ron muttered as he bent back over his paper._

_"What good are you anyway?"_

_"What did you say?" Hermione was now on full alert._

_"Nothing." Ron tried to change the subject. "Harry, when's the next Quidditch practice?"_

_"Oh no you don't. You said I was useless didn't you? Just because I won't let you copy my homework, I'm useless. Well then, if that's all I'm good for, then what're you good for? What do you contribute to this little unit? Harry's the hero, I'm Homework Gal, and what are you? Chess Man? Is your contribution your amazing chess skills?" Harry pulled away from his paper and turned to face his friends. _

_"Hermione, calm down." Hermione took a deep breath, and continued in a slower voice._

_"How did we become friends anyway? You two bonded on the train, and a mutual dislike of me. Then, the two of you became 'friends' with me after you pulled the whole hero saving the damsel in distress act. I suppose my essentially doing your homework for you helped. And you know what? I only did it because I thought that was what friends did, but now I know that is not what friends do. Friends work together; they don't leech from one person. You two have abused my friendship."_

_"Blimey, Hermione, you'd think we'd taken turns haven our way with you. We treat you just fine." Ron seemed dismissive of Hermione's anger. "Besides you're a-"_

_"A Mudblood? A girl? A girl mudblood?" Ron looked ashamed, and then steeled himself._

_"Yes. You are." Hermione gaped in shock then turned to Harry, who simply looked away._

_"You're not the Harry and Ron I used to know. You've turned into assholes." And with that she stormed out of the common room, hearing as she left:_

_"No way am I apologizing until she does." And Hermione never apologized._

Hermione was pulled out of her memories by a quick cough from her right. Draco Malfoy was looking rather embarrassed.

"Are you alright? You looked like you had just had a plate of dung shoved under your nose." Hermione smiled.

"Just having a…unpleasant flashback." Hermione started towards the dungeons, a bewildered Draco following behind.

"These, um, flashbacks…do they occur often?" Hermione put on a strained smile.

"Increasingly…today…"

AN: Kind of short, I know, but I promise to have another chapter out real soon! PS: There are two quotes that do not belong to me, one from the Princess Bride, and the other from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Lurve ya! R&R!


	5. The Confrontation

Hermione Granger Gothic Challenge

AN: FINALLY! AN UPDATE! Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I'm a junior and the course load has hit me like a ton of bricks! I'll do the best I can to come out with a chapter or two a month.

Chapter Five

Hermione and Draco walked into the Potions classroom with confidence, both sitting together at the same table. When Pansy came into the room, she glared at Hermione, who simply smiled and waggled her fingers at her. Pansy fumed and slammed into a seat, her bag hitting her foot with an audible thud.

"CRAP!" Pansy leapt back out of her chair, yanking her foot out from under her bag. Hermione did her best to suppress a snort, but it managed to creep out anyway. "SHUT THE FU-"

"Miss Parkinson, let me make it quite clear that obscenities will not be tolerated. Now sit down." Severus Snape had slunk into the classroom and all noise was immediately suppressed. Harry and Ron had managed to streak in two seconds after Severus Snape and had received two detentions. Hermione was almost grinning. This day could not get any better.

Severus Snape had been decidedly indifferent to her, although he did call on her and award her points. That was mostly so he would have a plausible excuse for why Slytherin had gained almost a hundred in one morning. It didn't bother her very much; she had been surprised if he had done any differently. Class proceeded relatively close to normal. Draco, surprisingly enough, was not a complete idiot. He was a very capable Potions student and Hermione's resentment of his higher marks was eased somewhat. To her jubilation, Harry and Ron managed to both be paired with shockingly stupid and ugly Slytherins, and both managed to get another week's worth of detention after causing one cauldron to explode, the other to melt.

As the class filtered out of the dungeon, Hermione lagged, assuring Draco that she knew where to find the next classroom. 'Wow,' she thought, 'the whole Slytherin loyalty takes precedent over everything, doesn't it?' Once it was only she and Severus left in the room, she stood in front of his desk, arms at her sides.

"Well?" He said after a pause. "Are you going to say anything?" Hermione's stare was making him uncomfortable. Her eyes seemed hard, yet he knew there had to have been more.

"I'm not going to apologize, if that's what you mean. I've made a habit out of never regretting things I do or say." Hermione's gaze did not waver and Severus smirked.

"You make a fine Slytherin, Miss Granger. But I am not asking you to apologize, or regret, simply explain your actions." He did not break eye contact. They were forming their own form of connection, his dark eyes meeting her chocolaty ones. Hermione shrugged a shoulder.

"Because I wanted to. Watching you watching me…almost like you are now. Like I am holding your complete attention. I was…I guess…kind of happy…and I wanted to kiss you. So I did." There was a brief, heavy pause.

"I see. Now, if there is no other business you wish to discuss with me, then I think you should leave for your next class." Hermione started twisting a strand of dyed hair around her fingers, a nervous gesture she had picked up from her friend Kelly over the summer.

"I would- if you don't mind that is- like to see you…I mean….that is…" Hermione had not been this nervous since...well, a long time ago. She could feel her insides twitching and she wondered if her pounding heart could be seen through her shirt. It was entirely possible, considering how snug it was beneath her robes.

"Are you suggesting, _Miss Granger_, that we see each other outside of the classroom? Well, I must admit that the fact that you even thought to ask is rather startling considering how your friends used to speak about me when they thought I wasn't listening." Hermione stomped to the side of the desk and slammed a hand down, nervousness overshadowed by anger.

"Don't ever call them my friends again! We were never friends!" Severus Snape gingerly lifted her hand from the desk and let it drop to her side.

"Of course Miss Granger. But I must say that such a-relationship would be inappropriate." He turned back to his desk, but when Hermione did not move to leave, he glanced back up again. "What is it Miss Granger?"

"Why? What the hell is so screwed with me wanting to see you outside of school? I am- for your information- almost nineteen! I know what I want!" Severus Snape rose up out of his seat in a flash.

"Miss Granger, I am aware of your age, as well as the fact that you are a very mature woman, but I am also aware of the fact that while I am the youngest of the Hogwarts staff, I am almost old enough to be your father!" Hermione glared at him for a moment, her head tilted back to look him in the eye. Then she took a small step forward and leaned upward, kissing Severus full on the lips.

Severus Snape nearly flew out of his black socks. Where did Miss Granger learn to kiss like that? After a moment he regained his hold on his consciousness, he pushed her away forcefully. She fell back several feet, almost landing on her rear. Her eyes flashed with anger and sadness. Without a word, she gathered up her bag and headed towards the door.

"Miss Granger!" She did not even pause. "Miss Gran- Hermione…" Now she did stop, turning her head slightly. "I did not intend to harm you."

"Are you? Really? Or will you later be glad that you had the sense to fend me off? Are you really sorry?" And with that she left, closing the door silently behind her, leaving Severus Snape, Potions Master to fall into his own thoughts.


	6. Seduction

Hermione Granger Gothic Challenge

AN: Finally! An update!

For those who reviewed:

THANK YOU! I would also like to give extra thanks to: Natsuyori, CareBearErin, Midnight Walker, Severus-Fan, Two Bit's Twobit, Gremlin15, Acerbus-Cattus, Nemi Jade, WannaBArtist, Draco's Loyal Longing, Blood Tears Dying Angel, dagworth, SamSnape18, Silver Shield Maiden, and GrenadeJumper for sticking with my story! You people help keep me going! Lots of lurve to you!

Chapter Six

Hermione slammed the door to the girl's dormitory. The other occupants, sensing her mood, quickly gathered their things and left and Hermione's rage became more physically apparent in the sudden explosion of all glass objects within a six foot radius. And in a Hogwarts dorm, there is a great deal of glass.

How dare he!" a crystal ball explodes, "Turning me down, sure! You know what that's fine!" Three glass candle holders, "But physically-! Ergh! Then to pretend to-! ARGH!" The chandelier fell to the ground, each candle melted and the metal frame almost bent beyond recognition. Hermione's eyes cleared of red and she took a deep breath.

"Okay…maybe he was right…There's probably a reasonable explanation…Just give him space for awhile." A very Slytherin smile came to her face. "Make him come to me. There we go!" She laughed to herself as she exited the dorm, throwing in a little twirl as she drew the door shut behind her, completely ignoring the sound of crunching glass under her heels.

The next day Hermione woke up early to prepare for Potions class. Running first to grab a piece of toast from the Great Hall, she returned with a full-fledged plan in mind. She showered and took care to scrub her hair using a shampoo she had borrowed from Blaise (who had the curliest hair in the dorm). Wrapped in a towel, she used her wand to dry her hair, and smiled as it curled softly. Her hair was very thick and heavy, so the shampoo did not have the same affect on her hair as on Blaise's but the final product was a heedful of softly curling hair. Hermione then pulled on a wife beater over a vivid green bra whose hue showed slightly through the fabric of the shirt, and a pleated plaid miniskirt. Leaving her tie draped across a chair and slipping on her robe, she went back into the bathroom and applied her usually smoky-eyed makeup. She began her trek into the dungeons just as the other girls were returning from breakfast.

Hermione strode into the empty classroom and set her bag next to her desk. Severus had not arrived quite yet-perfect. Hermione strode over to his desk and- knowing that he would be the first to arrive and long before the class at that- arranged herself on the corner closest to the door. She crossed her legs, exposing a long, creamy thigh and leaned back on her hands. She was ready for him.

Severus Snape had not slept well. Even with his usual sedative, his rest had been broken and harried by dreams that he could not completely recall that left him supremely frustrated in the morning. He had stormed through the Great Hall, snatched up a cup of black coffee and stormed back out, his eyes taking note that Hermione Granger was nowhere to be seen. The tension in his shoulders lessened as he walked down the stairs to the dungeons, at least he would have some time to calm down alone in his classroom before having to deal with anything like last class. He opened the door and almost faltered at the sight of said woman on his desk. His mind, however, triumphed over his body, and he continued his walk to his desk, swerving to avoid touching Miss Granger. He sat in his chair and pulled out a stack of essays, trying to ignore Hermione sitting there, practically gift wrapped for him.

"Good morning, Professor." She smiled at him, and he could see the gears in her head turning. Severus turned his chair to face Hermione and asked,

"Why are you here so early, Miss Granger?" Hermione uncrossed and recrossed her legs, grinning inwardly as Severus' eyes darted towards the shadows between her legs before snapping back to her face.

"You could say that I am a firm believer in 'The early bird gets the worm.'" There was a silence for a moment, and Severus could think of no retort other than,

"Get off my desk Miss Granger." Hermione did so, sliding off the corner and taking a step towards , resting her hands on the arms of Severus' chair, allowing him a clear view down her shirt.

"Is this better, Professor?" Yes, much better, he thought to himself, before shoving the thought into the deep recesses of his brain, only to have it pop back up like a cork. Her hair had fallen forward over her shoulders and the tangy spice garden scent of Hermione flooded his nose. She was leaning forward, and he was paralyzed as she pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss. Again, Severus was amazed by this girl-woman's talent. She was overwhelming his senses and his brain lost all control of his body as she placed a knee on either side of his thighs, straddling his lap. He placed his hands on her hips, his fingers inching up towards her shirt as she slid her fingers into his hair. She pulled away for a moment, and he growled,

"Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Granger?" Hermione smiled again,

"Are your hands under my shirt?" They were, his hands were now searching the taunt skin of her stomach.

"Yes." Hermione moved her mouth next to his ear and licked the outer rim before answering, her voice hoarse. She had begun moving forward on the seat, her knees were now on each side of his pelvis, and Severus' hands were running across her ribs.

"Then…yes." Severus' eyes widened but closed again when Hermione returned to his mouth. His fingers had just reached the bottom of her silken bra, and he could feel her hips pressed against him when…she pulled away. She had stood up straight and smoothed her hair before Severus' brain registered what was going on. "And as it is, seduction is not single step plan."

She had gone to her seat, and her legs were now hidden under her desk. Severus was very glad when the students started filing in. He spent the entire class seated at his desk that day.

'Vixen.'


	7. L'Amour

Hermione Granger Gothic Challenge

AN: Again, apologies for the lateness of this update. Summer and senior year have really rattled my cage, so things aren't very consistent. Enjoy, and R&R!

Chapter Seven

Hermione went through her classes with a Cheshire cat grin that day, as well as feeling supremely pleased with herself. She had already formulated a plan of attack for the next class in a few days. The next few days were a blur of homework and droning teachers, including an extremely distraught McGonagall. None of it really registered with her brain. Friday she awoke feeling energized and ready for the day, she was a young woman with a purpose. She didn't even realize that it was still gray outside.

She dressed a tad more demurely than her first step of seduction. Her skirt was still just as short- an altered version of the school uniform. Under her robes she had on a combination of a spaghetti strap tank top and a sheer long sleeve shirt with sleeves that covered her palms over it. Her hair was up in a ponytail, the hair still curly. She applied her standard makeup, grabbed her bag and marched out of the room. Dashing by the Great Hall, she grabbed a bagel and dashed to the dungeon.

Once again, she was the first to arrive in the empty classroom. She placed her bag next to her seat and threw her robes over the back of her chair. She headed towards the front of the room and sat herself-once again- on the corner of Severus' desk to wait patiently for him.

Severus awoke surprisingly refreshed and relaxed. His sedative had worked surprisingly well and he had slept like a log. Then he remembered his first class of the day, and was hit with a mixture of anticipation and dread. He decided to actually partake in breakfast today, no matter how minimal his meal actually was. Unfortunately, when he reached the Great Hall, his anticipation won out and he headed directly to his classroom, all the while steeling himself for Hermione's presence.

When he reached the room, he was not disappointed, and he was welcomed by a smiling Hermione Granger. He sat down at his desk, pulled out some essays, and then commanded Hermione.

"Get off my desk, Miss Granger." He was surprised when she slid off the desk and walked around behind him, rather than settling herself in his lap as she had last time. A part of his brain was very upset.

Hermione smirked as she went around behind Severus, running a hand u his arm and onto his shoulder. She placed her other hand on his opposite shoulder and leaned forward, making sure that her breasts pressed into his back as she spoke into his ear.

"You feel very tense…Professor." She let her tongue slip out and swipe his earlobe before leaning back again. She began using her palms to rub at the knots in his shoulders while her thumbs worked at the base of his neck.

Severus restrained a moan as Hermione worked through the tension that had built in his back and shoulders. She had begun to work her way down his back from his shoulders and was even humming-surprisingly enough- Carmen under her breath. The un-graded essays lay across his desk, but he could barely see them for the amazing sensation in his back.

Hermione smiled as she worked, not even noticing when she started humming gently under her breath. She didn't even attempt anything overtly naughty either, for which she was very proud. When the first bell rang she stopped her ministrations, sliding her hands back over Severus' shoulders. She leaned forward again, this time to place a rather chaste kiss on his cheek before begin to walk over to her seat. Severus snagged her wrist as she walked away and she whipped her head around.

"Carmen?" he said with a smirk. A flush crept onto Hermione's cheeks as she smiled sheepishly.

"A girl has to have her hobbies, right?" Severus nodded and released her wrist, and Hermione sat in her seat just as other students began to filter in. Severus found himself being surprisingly lenient with his students that day.

Hermione remained in her seat until the rest of the class filtered out; although she was sure she'd have to smack the knowledgeable grin off Draco's face before shoving him out the door. Thankfully, he took her glare as a message and skittered away. She rose slowly, taking her time to collect her things and peered over her shoulder as she began to leave.

"L'amour est enfant de Bohême, il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi;" Hermione smiled as Severus' scowl faded slightly, and strode out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Severus remained at his desk, puzzling over what Hermione had said. She could have meant it several ways, and some of them were hazardous to his mental health.

Hermione was glad at the success of her 'mission' that morning. She wasn't aiming to leave him supremely frustrated sexually, because that would draw the focus away from her goal: an actual relationship with Severus. Simple sex was not enough. Sure, sex was nice-Hermione couldn't deny that fact-but she didn't want to just rush into things, rushing leads to mistakes and ruin. She would take it slow, and let Severus come to her. She would let him see what she had to offer and let his curiosity take him over.

AN: Short chapter I know, but I'm short on time and updates, so this is just to tide the readers over.

The translation of this is: Love is a gypsy child, it has never, never known law


End file.
